GRAU index
The GRAU index (Cyrillic: Индекс ГРАУ Indeks GRAU) is an index by the Main Missile and Artillery Directorate of the Ministry of Defense of the Russian Federation, also known as GRAU. It helps to identify weapons and other things, and is very similar to the NATO reporting index. Firearms on the GRAU index usually have indices starting with 6G, 6P or 6V. Missiles usually have codes beginning 9M, launcher systems 9P, and a missile "complex" (complete field-deployable unit) 9K. GRAU listings for firearms *6G1 - RPG-7 *6G3 - RPG-7V *6G5 - RPG-7D *6G6/6G7/6G8 - SPG-9 *6G9 - [[RPG-16|RPG-16 Udar/''Grom'']] *6G10 - [[AGS-17|AGS-17 Plamya]] *6G11 - AG-17 *6G12 - [[RPG-18|RPG-18 Mukha]] *6G13/6G14 - SPG-9M *6G15 - GP-25 *6G18 - RPG-22 *6G19 - [[RPG-26|RPG-26 Aglen]] *6G20 - RPG-29 *6G21 - GP-30 *6G22 - [[RPG-27|RPG-27 Tavolga]] *6G25 - [[AGS-30|AGS-30 Atlant]] *6G27 - [[AGS-40|AGS-40 Balkan]] *6G29 - [[RShG-1|RShG-1 Tavolga-1]] *6G30 - RG-6 *6G31 - [[RShG-2|RShG-2 Aglen-2]] *6G32 - [[RPG-28|RPG-28 Klyukva]] *6G34 - GP-34 *6P1 - AKM *6P2 - RPK *6P3 - PKS *6P4 - AKMS *6P6 - PK *6P7 - PKT *6P8 - RPKS *6P9 - PB pistol *6P10 - PKB *6P11 - NSV heavy machine gun *6P12 - S4M *6P13 - APB *6P14/6S1 - BS-1 Tishina *6P15 - NSVS *6P16 - NSVT *6P18 - RPK-74 *6P19 - RPKS-74 *6P20 - AK-74 *6P21 - AKS-74 *6P23 - PSM *6P24 - MSP Groza *6P25 - NR *6P26 - AKS-74U *6P27 - AKS-74UB *6P28 - PSS silent pistol *6P29 - VSS Vintorez *6P30 - AS Val *6P31 - NRS-2 *6P32 - NR-2 *6P33 - AN-94 *6P34 - AK-74M *6P35 - MP-443 Grach *6P36 - IZh-77 *6P37 - IZh-78 *6P38 - Margolin MCM *6P39 - RPK-74M *6P41 - Pecheneg machine gun *6P42 - IZh-79 *6P43 - AK-101 *6P44 - AK-102 *6P45 - AK-103 *6P46 - AK-104 *6P47 - AK-105 *6P49/6P50/6P57 - KORD machine gun *6P53 - SR-1 Vektor *6P54 - GSh-18 *6P55 - RPK-201 *6P56 - PB-4V Osa *6P62 - No designation, unclear if the weapon has a real GRAU index entry *6P67 - A-545 *6P68 - A-762 *6P69 - Pecheneg-SP *6P70 - AK-12 *6P71 - AK-15 *6S7/6V7 - KSVK *6S8 - VKS *6S11/6V10 - SV-98 *6V1 - SVD *6V3 - SVDS *6V8 - VSK-94 *6V9 - SVDK GRAU listings for missiles ATGMs * 9M14 - Malyutka * 9M111 - Fagot * 9M113 - Konkurs * 9M115 - Metis * 9M131 - Metis-M * 9M133 - Kornet * 9K11 - Two 9M14 missiles, two 9P111 launcher/carry cases, 9S415 control unit, 9Sh16 periscope sight * 9K111 - 9M111 missile, 9P135 launcher, 9S451 guidance system, 9Sh119 sight * 9K113 - 9M113 missile, 9P135M launcher, 9S451 guidance system, 9Sh119 sight * 9K115 - 9M115 missile, 9P151 launcher, 9S816 guidance unit * 9K115-2 - 9M131 missile, 9P151 launcher, 1PBN86-1 thermal sight * 9K135 - 9M133 missile, 9P163-1 launcher, 1PN79-1 thermal sight MANPADS * 9K32 - Strela-2, complete launcher * 9K34 - Strela-3, complete launcher * 9K38 - Igla, complete launcher * 9K310 - Igla-1, complete launcher * 9K333 - Verba, complete launcher * 9K338 - Igla-S, complete launcher Trivia *GRAU stands for 'G'lavnoye 'R'aketno-'A'''rtilleriyskoye '''U'pravleniye (Главное Ракетно-Артиллерийское Управление), literally "Main Rocket-Artillery Directorate" in English. References *List of all GRAU indices in Russian Category:Terminology